Giddy On Up, Baby
by Silver Eternity
Summary: Ichigo and Renji have been together for two years, but tonight something is wrong. And how does Grimmjow factor in? SONGFIC


Giddy On Up

Contrary to popular belief, Ichigo wasn't as dense as he pretended to be. But it made a damn good cover, as his boyfriend of two years was about to find out.

_Baby where ya been it's half past ten-_

_Oh look you're late again_

_Busy day got a lot on your mind?_

_You should hear about mine_

When Renji finally came home at ten thirty, Ichigo was still up, polishing his zanpakuto. He'd agreed to move to soul society for a "test run" to see if he would prefer to become a full-time soul reaper, and he'd stayed…until now. "I see Byakuya kept you late again, Renji. Long day?" Apparently surprised at his lover waiting up, Renji sat himself heavily in one of the chairs Ichigo insisted he get. "Yeah, the paperwork just never seemed to end. What about you?" The orange-haired man's hands stilled. "Yeah, see, about that….."

_Tall drink of water and a pretty little thing_

_Were kissin' on the corner in the pourin' rain_

_Turned my head to get a better view-_

_Oh lord help me it was you_

"The strangest thing- I was passing by the corner between your division's offices and mine, and I saw two people kissing out in the heavy rain we had this afternoon. I was sorta curious about who would indulge in such a romantic notion, so I turned to get a good look, and I saw _your_ distinctive red hair with that pretty, petite little thing I then identified as Rukia." Putting aside the polishing rag, the tanned man then began rewrapping Zangetsu. He didn't need to look up to know his boyfriend was sweating bullets.

_Didn't love me_

_I ain't no fool_

_Didn't love me_

_No,no,no,no_

"You know," he said conversationally, "if you wanted to break it off with me to pursue Rukia, all you had to do was say so." Putting his soul cutter aside, he looked up and saw Renji fidgeting uncomfortably. He didn't bother to deny it.

_Love, love, you let me down_

_Makin' this too easy_

_Love, love, you let me down_

_Think you should be leavin'_

_Love, love, you let me down, let me down_

"Hell, even a 'I think I'm not really gay' would've sufficed. Now, what I'm curious to know is exactly how long this had been happening. So I started to reexamine the recent months."

_Oh you won't string me along_

_You better be movin' on_

_Giddy on up, Giddy on out._

_Oh, I ain't finished- sit back down._

Renji started to rise, probably to flee the wrath he feared, but Ichigo whipped Zangetsu around. "I'm nowhere near done with you, Ren, sit your ass back down." At swordpoint, Renji sat. He also started shaking like a leaf.

_Been actin' pretty strange, didn't wanna talk_

_Mmm, there's a pep in your walk_

_Smilin' a lot when you look at your phone_

_There's a change in your tone_

Standing, Ichigo relapsed back into the conversational tone he'd been using before. "You've always explained away the multiple texts from Rukia as division business since she's been made lieutenant, so I decided to check up on that. You always walked a little differently after getting a text, and it seemed damned odd that you'd get so excited over division business. I'm sure you know what kind of messages I found. That explains all those times you came home and wouldn't say a word to me, though- you were still feeling guilty over these trysts of yours then. I suppose you conditioned yourself against that with practice, didn't you?"

_I've been through your pockets and smelled your shirts_

_I don't wear Bath and Body Works_

_Shoulda seen the signs you were sneakin' around_

_She must be the number on the napkin I found_

Taking one of the shirts he'd recently fished from the laundry, Ichigo folded it so the bright red lip rouge in the fabric was in clear view. "Extra strength cleaner for _bloodstains_, hmmm?"

_Mmmm, didn't love me_

_I ain't no fool_

_Didn't love me_

_No, no, no, no_

_Love, love, ya let me down_

_Makin' this too easy_

_Love, love, ya let me down_

_Think ya should be leavin'_

"And then, of course, I find out you're cheating on _Rukia_ with the seventh division's slut. Tsk tsk, Ren, you _are_ a rogue. How'd you get her number onto a napkin? I'd think she'd just write it on your dick for easy access. Regardless, we are no longer a couple, so you're free to be with whoever." Throwing the undershirt back in the hamper, Ichigo picked up a bag of his stuff from next to the door.

_Love, love, ya let me down, let me down_

_Oh you won't string me along_

_Ya better be movin' on_

_Giddy on up, giddy on out_

_Oh, lemme tell you_

Pausing in the doorway, Ichigo turned and leaned there, eyes fastening on the still frozen and trembling Renji. "I have one last thing to say before I go, Ren." The pet name rolled off his tongue as it always had, and that was perhaps the most disturbing thing of all.

_I guess you could say that I was blind_

_I was blinded by my love_

_I did everything for you_

_And now push has come to shove_

_So let's call it spade to spade_

_Was it worth the price you paid?_

_Now I am done and I'm the lucky one_

_And you can sleep in the bed you've made_

"I was apparently blind and stupid these past months, ignoring all the signs, but since I was faithful to you, I can walk out this door and get on with my life. You, however, have woven quite a tangled web and you're gonna have to sleep in the rather complicated bed you've made for yourself. Just ask yourself this, once- I loved you, took care of you, fought at your side and even left my life in the living world behind for you. Was it worth it, just for a few extra fucks on the side?" Hefting his bag higher on his shoulder, Ichigo left.

_Mmmm, didn't love me_

_I ain't no fool_

_Didn't love me_

_No, no, no, no_

_Love, love, ya let me down_

_Makin' this too easy_

_Love, love, ya let me down_

_Think ya should be leavin'_

_Love, love, ya let me down, let me down_

_Oh you won't string me along_

_Oh Love, love, ya let me down_

_Makin' this too easy_

_Love, love, ya let me down_

_Think ya should be leavin'_

_Love, love, ya let me down, let me down_

_Oh you won't string me along_

_Ya better be movin' on_

_Giddy on up, giddy on out_

Having borrowed Byakuya's gate to return to the human world, Ichigo was standing on a roof in the middle of Karakura with his bag beside him when a familiar spiritual pressure appeared right behind him. "Oi, shinigami. You stink of anger, sadness, and loss. What the fuck happened ta you?" Giving a dark chuckle, the orange-haired young man turned to his new companion and his eyes were glowing with the barely suppressed fury he'd been keeping in check since discovering Renji's deception. "Give me a good fight, Grimmjow, and afterwards I'll explain what 'infedelity' is and exactly how well I don't take it when I find out it's been going on a year and a half in my two-year relationship." Grimmjow shuddered at the murderous intent in those eyes. "Deal, Kurosaki. Now draw."


End file.
